1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to spa tubs. More particularly, this invention relates to enclosures which surround a hydrotherapy spa tub.
2. State of the Art
Spa tubs are generally relatively deep rotationally-molded, blow-molded or vacuum-formed tubs provided with an external decorative enclosure surrounding the tub. The tubs are provided with a number of fixtures including water jet fixtures which are operated by a water pump and/or air jet fixtures which are operated by an air blower. The water pump and/or the air blower are housed between the tub and the enclosure.
The appeal of hot tubs and spas is primarily due to the hydrotherapy and bubbling action provided by water jet fixture and/or air jet fixtures recessed into the tub wall which provide a massaging action. In addition, unlike a bath tub which may be fitted with the fixtures but must be filled and emptied with each use, a spa tub is intended to retain the water provided therein over many uses, and preferably continually maintains the water at a heated temperature, e.g., 98 to 108 degrees Fahrenheit. This is accomplished by providing a water jacket around the water pump which utilizes heat generated by the water pump to heat the water and/or by utilizing a separate water heater element. Therefore, the spa tub is always ready for immediate use. Further, because the water is always warm, spa tubs may be used indoors and outdoors throughout the year.
One problem, particularly with the outdoor use of the spa tub, is that upon emerging from the tub, the air temperature and therefore the towels left outside the tub are substantially colder than the water temperature. Therefore, the soothing relaxation provided by the spa tub is abruptly countered with the discomfort of the relatively cold towels for drying oneself upon leaving the tub.